lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dresses
Description Dresses are items that you may collect through various ways within Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen that can help you complete levels. You may also use them in the Stylist's Arena, Competition, and Free Dressing. List of Dresses *White Chiffon *Vivid Night *Champagne *White Lotus *Snow White Kitty *Tabby Cat *Fairytale Stars *Windvalley Stars *Mid-summer Stars *Chocolate Teddy *Candy Teddy *Marshmallow Teddy *Magical Realm Kite Elf *Divine Kite Elf *Snow Kite Elf *Fire Goddess *Laurel Goddess *Rose Dress *Lily Dress *Red Witch *Angel *Little Snow White *Geriar-Red Wine *Geriar-Fruit Pies *Round Table Queen *Athena's Armor-Purple *Athena's Armor-Yellow *Doll Dress-Pink *Doll Dress-Blue *White Olive Dress *Bow's Dream-Yellow *Bow's Dream-Pink *Fluttering Dance-Blue *Fluttering Dance-Yellow *Fluttering Dance-Pink *Starlight Melody-Purple *Starlight Melody-Green *Galaxy Melody-White *Tranquil Autumn *Frosty Winter *Floral Spring *Torrid Summer *Teacher's Wardrobe-Blue *Teacher's Wardrobe-Purple *Teacher's Wardrobe-Green *Diamond Lover-Red *Diamond Lover-Blue *Diamond Lover-Black *Love of Clover-Pink *Love of Clover-Blue *Singer-Pink *Singer-Purple *Singer-White *Singer-Green *Verdant Willow *Remote Verdant Willow *Ladies's Dress *Angel in White *Tranquil Rose *Aster *Fragrance Villa *Rustling Bamboo *Housemaid *Sweet Housemaid *Chocolate Housemaid *Leopard Print *Black and White Style *Night of Shanghai *Dream of Shanghai *Story of Shanghai *Dancing Queen *Realized Dream *Mori Girl and Deer *Mori Girl & Reindeer *Star Sea *Dreamy Barbie *Hollow Flower Night *Starry Dress *Midnight Elf *Sommelier *Enchanting Muse *Cool Summer *Ambiguity *Folk Song *Linen's Smell *Dreamy Flower Field *Cherry Salad *Dark Vortex *Beautiful Melody *Denim Lady *Goddess Realm *Dusty Pink Dress *Searing Flame *Dreamy Calico *Iris Short Skirt *Rose Pool *Ceramic Craft *Happy Mood *Finance Elite *Dreamlike Stamens *Memory of Youth *Vagrancy *Pure White *Composer *Pink Butterfly *Emerald Fairy *Cloudy Day *Dot *Picnic Cloth *Etherealness *Cartographer *Innocent Kitten *Miss Jellyfish *Princess Jellyfish *Ancient Tomb *Maple Ninja Lady *Maple Tree Ninja *Maple Leaf Ninja *Ghost Flower *Ghost Flower-Rare *Ghost Flower-Epic *Poppy Fox *Flying Peafowl *Blouse Skirt *Royal Beauty *Orchid Dress *Apricot Court *Plain Bath Towel *Transparent Heart-White *Transparent Heart-Green *Miss Apron *Chic Plaid *Indoors Girl *Secret of Dandelion *Secret of Snow *Obedient Girl-White *Obedient Girl-Blue *War Spirit *Boundless Night *Warm Autumn-Yellow *Warm Autumn-Brown *Snow Ears *Kind Heart *Mocha *Broken Wings *Mist *Dreamy Rose *Bunny Girl *Bright Galaxy *Hibernation *Cake Manor *Nikki Mechanical *Candy Heart *Miss Puff *Star Seer *Bling Leaves *Pigeon Manor *Golden Years *Western Treasure *Warm Dance *Nikki's Dance *Narr *Inkiness Palace *Grace *Female Coach *Shallow Sky *Light Shallow Sky *Tea Party *Vivid Strawberries *Magic Dust *Little Date *Opera House *Stolen Heart-Green *Stolen Heart-Flower *Sleet *Flowerrain-Pink *Flowerrain-Purple *Seer's Wardrobe *Reed Pipe *Sunset *Mask Queen *Bicolor Sweet Cone *Sky Marshmallow *Cinnabar Cloud *Cutie Strawberry *Winery Lady *Halfway Smoke *Nightingale *Lightened Stars *Dark Statue *Black & White Galaxy *Flowers in Memory *Old Photos *Little Daisy *Chorus *Beloved *Thrill *Family Tutor *Word Quiz *Spring *Traveling Philosophy *Mochi *Cherry Season *Postcard *Madam Butterfly *Snow Pear Soup *Excellent Student *Blue Maid *Scarlet Sea *Snow White Waitress *Glossing Rose *Dreamland Teatime *Night Lolita *Locco's Tea Party *Wilds Flower *Afterglow *Obscurity *Winter Angel *Winter Angel-Pink *Mirry *Sheer Dance *Childe *Epic Empress *Dance of Venus *Cloud Girl *Luxury Bathrobe *Blue Fish *Sukumizu *Beach Dress *Radio Song *Leno Red Satin *Caved Magnolia *Yellow Bud *Teabowl Satin *Lovelorn Dream *White Clouds *Aromatic Wine *Crab Soup *Golden Screen *Clouds Drift *Railing Candle *Charming Beauty *Shadow Pavilion *Dyed Clouds *Red Shadow *Water Sleeves *Westlake Moon *Emerald Cheongsam *Crimson Bud *Colored Cheongsam *Night Chill *Green Peak *Porcelain Arrogance *Solitary Return *Jade Night *Ridge Plum *Shallow Grass *Fallen Petals *Apricot Leaves *Oriole *Mulberry Leaf *Serenade *Inspiration *Ablaze Night *Newborn Wine *Chanel *Leopard Allure-Gold *Leopard Allure-Silver *Blue & White Porcelain *Shanghai Alley *Peony Chant *Peony Chant-Rare *Waterside Pavilion *Sapphire Mien *Ladies's Dress-Brown *Ladies's Dress-White *Aster-Fish *Aster-Yellow *Aster-Flower *Tranquil Emerald *Tranquil Ocean *Tranquil Bud *Rustling Bamboo-Tea *Rustling Bamboo-Flower *Rustling Bamboo-Poem *Fragrance Villa-Dream *Fragrance Villa-Daisy *Fregrance Villa-Ink *Plain Bathrobe *Hollow Flower *Nikki's Dress *Crystal Rose *The Wonderland *Timi's Uniform-Blue *Timi's Uniform-Tartan *Black Swan *White Swan *Timi's Uniform-Red *Timi's Uniform-Green *Uniform Skirt *Gym Class *Silk Pajamas-White *Silk Pajamas-Pink *Silk Pajamas-Blue *Silk Pajamas-Black *Flower in Mirror *Floating Shadow-Gray *Floating Shadow-Purple *Floating Shadow-Red *Young Princess-Pink *Young Princess-Green *Young Princess-Blue *Young Princess-Purple *Seafarer-Blue *Seafarer-Gray *Felucca *Sailor Girl-White *Sailor Girl-Gray *Maiden's Heart-Blue *Maiden's Heart-Flower *Maiden's Heart-Daisy *First Encounter *Teardrops *Flower Rain *Moon Night *Sentimental Regret *Sea Cranes *City of Gold *Kapok *Fragrant Scent *Blue Ice Yarn *Jade Yard *Spilled Tea *Rippled Wave *Blue Lily *Blue Lily-Rare *Ink Orchid *Cloud Dance-Red *Cloud Dance-Blue *Moon in Water *Diamond Mermaid *Stunning Beauty *Stunning Beauty-Ink *Ink Wash Painting *Mori Girl-Epic *Garden Tour-Yellow *Garden Tour-Pink *Garden Tour-Black *Garden Tour-Purple *Queen of Deer Elf *Miss Anna *Miss Anna-Rare *Miss Anna-Epic *Polychrome *Polychrome-Rare *Polychrome-Epic *Spring Camellia *Spring Camellia-Rare *Light Fairy *Light Fairy-Rare *Light Fairy-Epic *Dark Elf-Epic *Fluffy Dress *Fluffy Dress-Rare *Pleasant Summer *Peach Melody *Lonely Night *Socialite *Socialite-Rare *Socialite-Epic *Mori Girl *Mori Girl-Rare *Lucid Stream *Red Sandalwood *Houndstooth *Autumn Wind *Twigs *Green Apple Soda *Abstract Black 'n White *Low-profile Skirt *Library Girl *Girl Next Door *Adolescent *Candy Doll *Candy Doll-Rare *Candy Doll-Epic *Prayer's Voice *Prayer's Voice-Rare *Prayer's Voice-Epic *Future Space *Future Space-Rosy *Maple Leaf-Red *Maple Leaf-Blue *Assassin Faith *Assassin Faith-Rare *Assassin-Wine *Stygian Death *Stygian Death-Day *Stygian Death-Night *Sanctity Angel *Pastoral Pearl-Red *Pastoral Pearl-Green *Pastoral Pearl-Blue *Elegant Dress-Beige *Elegant Dress-Pink *Elegant Dress-Blue *Elegant Dress-Green *Light Feather-Gray *Light Feather-Pink *Light Feather-Green *Light Feather-Blue *Flower of Sin-White *Flower of Sin-Blue *Flower of Sin-Red *Bright Song *Deer Elf *Deer Elf-Rare *Deer Elf-Epic *Nightly Spirit *Earth Totem *Tribe Totem *Bachelor Gown *Mask Feast-Epic *Mask Feast-Dream *Feast-Rare *Feast *Slip Dress-Black *Slip Dress-Red *Black Labyrinth *Gray Labyrinth *Blue Labyrinth *Moon Rabbit-Pale *Moon Rabbit-Blue *Childlike Love *Pink Gauze Dress *Date Dress *Coffee Dress *Snow Lotus Elf *Handcraft Style *Red Style *Moon Rabbit-Red *Soft Heart *Summer Daisy *Hollow Dress-Black *Hollow Dress-White *Hollow Dress-Purple *Gray-Plaid Dress *Lingering Butterfly *Crane Chirp *Crane-Rare *Crane-Epic *Soul Requiem *Soul Requiem-Rare *Soul Requiem-Epic *Sanctity Aria *Yoko's Dress *Song of Lotus *Royal Elegance *Royal Elegance-Rare *Royal Elegance-Green *Royal Elegance-Purple *Crane Berry *Yanila Pirate *Chocolate Story *Chocolate Story-Brown *Top Red Gown *Princess of Heaven *Lightly Butterfly *Lightly Butterfly-Rare *Lightly Butterfly-Epic *Lightly Butterfly-Purple *Lightly Butterfly-Pink *Picking *Picking-Rare *Picking-Epic *Picking-Blue *Picking-Matcha *Flower Tale *Blue White Butterfly *Pink Gift *Summer Lemon *Heroine *Rule of Love-Skirt *Luxury Beauty *Lucky Cat *Noble Cowboy *Trefoil Love *Sweet Dumplings *Sweetheart *Sweetheart-Rare *Heroine-Purple *Love Guide-Skirt *Destined Fate *Music Box Dance *Star Yarn *Bright Sakura *War on Ruins *War on Ruins-Virus *Treble Clef *Voice of Sky *Sky Capriccio *Ice Blue Rose *Monochrome Symphony *Melody of Youth *Lotus Complex *Machinist Witch *Anna's Party *Love and Peace *Silent Night *Elegant Blossom *Code- *Choice of Steel *Peach's Uniform *Sly Angel *Silent Stars *Demon Doctor *Silver Wish *Shepherd Girl & Lamb *Maiden of Satiroth *White Tea Porcelain *Angelica's Obsession *Angelika's Dream *Volley Sanctions *Volley Lucia *Dance on Halloween *Black and White Maze *Luxurious Dress *Brocade Jade *Music in Dreams *Clair's Wish *Dawn Banquet *Waltz of Flower *Wind and Magpie *Crane and Flower *Queen Night *Evernight Monologue *Dream of Reality *Princess Dawn *Guardian Kami *Strange Neighbor *Iron Feather Clothes *Iron Feather Miracle *Last Meal *The Invisible *Maple Banquet *Offshore Song *Song of Love Sky *Cosmos Tide *Star Fall *Alumni Ace Category:Wardrobe Category:Dresses